


The Dark Path

by Aenyeth



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mental Anguish, Mirialan, Mirialans (Star Wars), Romance, SWTOR, Separations, Sith, Sith Pureblood (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenyeth/pseuds/Aenyeth
Summary: Ziost is lost. Emperor spirit free and stronger again and Jedi Battlemaster Aenyeth finds herself at the threshold of a new chapter in her life.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).

_“Who wants to live forever  
Who dares to love forever  
But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips_  
 _ And we can have forever  
_ _And we can love forever”_  
Who wants to live forever, lyrics by Queen

Aenyeth was staring blankly at the doorway in which Theron disappeared just a moment ago. She took a deep breath and mustered herself to calm down. She was hoping they will get a chance to catch up, have a drink and spend a few hours together after all this madness they faced in the past weeks. Their friendship went a long way back to the times when they were still kids. 

It was Aenyeth who found Theron unconscious near meditation caverns on Haashimut and dragged him back to the Order enclave. When it turned out he was not one of the padawans and was not Force sensitive the Jedi sent him away, but they both kept in close touch and their path often crossed. And they were exactly the same age, even shared the birthday.

She sighed. After what he pulled out on Ziost, Theron will have a lot of explanations to do. She didn’t envy him and she would do anything to help him. That included sweeping through Ziost to save his neck and the Jedi he stupidly sent there. Aenyeth clenched her fists.  _Billions of lives distinguished in mere seconds... _ She took a deep breath and reminded herself.  _Don’t dwell in it, dreams are bad enough._

Aenyeth shook her head and decided she will still get a drink. She was on her own for the next couple of weeks, her crew abroad on well deserved leave and Chimera grounded in the docking bay, due some major improvements and repairs. After all this destruction and despair she badly needed to see people, hear the laugh, feel the life swirling around. Jedi glanced last time at the blinking holographic image of Ziost, switched it off and left the room.

Carrick cantina was everything one could expect from the biggest waterhole on the main Republic station. Huge, round room was the beating heart of the space station and this evening was filled to the brim with all sorts of buzzing life beings. Humans and aliens alike mingled together, drank and bantered, exchanging goods and information of all sorts. As gossips have it food here was pretty good, with a huge selection of cuisines and booze from all the Republic worlds. And if you knew who and how to ask you could probably get some more exotic items, smuggled from all over the galaxy.

_It is Life Day._ She suddenly realised.

There were decorations everywhere and she could smell the sweet scent of the festive grog. Somehow it completely slipped out of her mind. That didn’t surprise her too much, she celebrated the Life Day mostly because Kira, Doc and Rusk loved it and she wanted to keep the crew morale high. Now, when she thought about it, she remembered seeing decorations on her way from the docking bay, she was just too submerged in her own thoughts to pay enough attention.

Aenyeth glanced around the cantina looking for a free space, unlucky for her there was none.  So much for a drink. She thought bitterly. She stood there for a while unsure what to do. Lonely evening on empty, stripped of most of the furniture ship was not a very appealing prospect. On the other hand, she wasn’t prepared to share the table with strangers, not today, not in the state of mind she was. Aenyeth sighed and glanced one more time. Still no free table, but in the far away corner of the cantina she noticed a familiar silhouette. She thought all of her crew were away, but it seems that she was mistaken.  _Kriff, why it has to be him._ Aenyeth bit her lips.  _Well, it is either that or an empty room aboard the ship._ She shrugged, made up her mind and moved in that direction.

Scourge felt her presence before he caught a glimpse of her at the opposite end of the room. Her bright aura shimmered from the distance, passion and anger hidden so well before almost everyone else bubbling restlessly, deep beneath her smooth features. He once knew another person as conflicted as she was. He shook his head.  _There is no point in comparing._

Not that long ago he would welcome emotions like that from a Jedi. Now, after time he spent with her, after all they achieved and the sacrifices they made, her unrest saddened him. He suspected his newfound ability to feel caused it. When she struck down the Emperor on Dromund Kaas, parts of Scourge’s mind were released from the slumber he entered three centuries ago. No longer void, he was not fully free either.  _Not until Vitiate is destroyed once and for all. _ The old monster apparently mastered the art of returning back from the grave.

He grimaced, took a sip of his Corellian whisky and focused on the slim figure who was slowly making her way in his direction. When Scourge saw her face in his vision the image imprinted itself onto his subconscious where it remained hidden from everyone, even the Emperor himself. The colours quickly faded and for centuries it was like a cold, stone sculpture carved in the raw fabric of his existence. Until he saw her for the first time as a living being on Quesh. And even then, it was still colourless, veiled by darkness. Only now he was able to see her truly as she was. Glowing amber eyes, smooth, green skin, jet black hair. Admired her small red lips, graceful swing of her hips and shapely breasts.  _I wonder how she looks when she is asleep, with her hair loose. _ He thought idly and nearly choked on his drink.

It was not the first time images like that invited themselves into his mind. In past months he often found himself to look for all kinds of excuses to keep close to her. She didn’t seem to mind that though. With some effort he cleared his thoughts and awaited her approach in motionless silence.

Aenyeth was closing the distance slowly, deliberately avoiding his glaze. Only when she reached the table, she looked directly at the Sith’s face. “Scourge.”

“Jedi.”

“I told you to call me by my name, you should get used to it by now.”

He made a pained noise and grumbled something under the black hood that shadowed his face. “How can I help you, Aenyeth?“

She rolled her eyes and took a seat at the opposite side of the small table. He didn’t look surprised when she did that without asking. “Just Aen. Aenyeth is for the official use so I can annoy people I don’t like and listen when they try to pronounce it.”

Scourge smirked. “It is not a Mirialan name.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Since when did you become so knowledgeable about the race that is not so common in the Empire?” She taunted him.

Scourge just shook his head and cast her one of his well mastered, unreadable looks.

She used the moment of silence to place an order for a bottle of whisky and some appetisers. It has been a while since she had a chance to sit in the cantina and although she usually wasn’t a huge fan of this experience, tonight she found it strangely calming. It was much better than dragging herself back to an empty ship, just to spend yet another lonely night filled with guilt, anger and thoughts of him.  _Blast it._ She felt her cheeks burning when she suddenly realised she was staring right into these glowing, red eyes she saw so many times in rather different settings in her imagination.

When she was selecting her order, Scourge studied her face in silence. She had a point. Mirialans were not common in the Empire and even if they were, being nonhumans or Red Sith would mean their status will be low and their culture not recognised outside their own enclaves. Scourge however, unlikely as it sounds, valued any knowledge he could later use to his advantage and so he did his homework and looked up the race she belonged to. She finished her order and was now looking straight at him, deep in her thoughts, her amber eyes strangely absent. He met her gaze and let the Force flow freely between them, his dark aura mingling with the Jedi’s bright one. Aenyeth’s reaction was abrupt, she jerked her head and quickly looked away. He could swear her cheeks went red under her usual makeup.  _Kriff, what she was thinking of...?_ He didn’t dare to prod her more, out of respect but mostly because he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

She fiddled uncomfortably with her sleeve and dared to look at him only when he redirected his attention back to the glass tumbler he palmed in hands.

She cleared her throat. “Have you decided to stay around? I thought you may want to visit Coruscant or go to Tython with Kira? There won’t be much to do here in the next couple of weeks after all.” Just after she uttered the words, she realised the stupidity of her question. _Like Scourge wanted nothing else but to visit Jedi temple or the Republic capital._

She was expecting a scowl but to her amazement he just sighed. “I am sure Jedi or Republic Customs officials will be thrilled to see me. No, I decided to keep you the company. You should not be alone after what happened on Ziost.” He shook his head. “I am surprised Kira didn’t think of that.”

Aenyeth glanced at him and bit her lips.  _Two weeks with him. Alone. Blast it. _ She took a deep breath to relax. “She wanted to stay. But the Jedi needed her help with transporting survivors from the Sixth Line to Tython. And she worried about her old master, so I insisted she should go.”

They sat in silence for some time although neither of them found it uncomfortable. She actually felt much calmer when he was around, but she could not pinpoint why it was.

At last, her order arrived, brought by a very apologetic and scared droid. Apparently, they were very busy in the kitchens as the poor waiter explained. She had to repeat several times that she didn’t mind the delay before he finally left them alone. She nibbled on the food and asked casually. “Are you going to stay onboard the ship?“

“Yes.”

“You know that crew quarters were torn to pieces by the maintenance team today morning?”

“I am aware of it. I was planning to sleep in the common area if that won’t bother you.”

She nodded. “No, not at all. Maybe we can squeeze in a few training sessions in the next few days?”

He was a damn good practice partner, never going easy on her and his Sith training was so different, giving her a chance to learn something new every time they sparred. He actually smiled even before she finished the sentence. “That will be a pleasure.“

Aenyeth filled their glasses. She started to drink alcoholic beverages only a couple of years ago and a developed particular taste for Corellian whisky and spicy, red wine. Not that she drank a lot. After a few rough cantina runs with Kira and even rougher mornings afterwards she decided it wasn't entirely her thing.  But tonight is different. She thought. Tonight, she wanted to indulge herself and let the weight she felt on her shoulder to drop and be damned. Not a very Jedi way of thinking, she knew.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about trivial matters, both enjoying the company, the food and the whisky. For Scourge taste was still a new thing, so he tried bits of different starters she got for them. Food aboard their ship was often reduced to ration bars so he hasn’t got many chances to try something more sophisticated. It was a simple pleasure, not important in the big scale, still, he realised that he missed it.

* * *

Scourge glanced at his companion. She was getting tipsy, judging by her slower reactions and subtle change in her voice. Just when he was contemplating talking her out of drinking more the serving droid appeared with a fresh bottle.

_How did she manage to order it_? He pondered. Was he so occupied by her that he hasn’t noticed it? He suddenly realised that indeed he was. He spent the last hour or so listening to her stories and allowed her to drag him into her memories, without even noticing it. Scourge shook his head in astonishment. No one ever before did that to him, no one ever connected with him on such level and without any effort as it seems. She must have moved at some point too and was now sitting very close to him.

 _No. _ He blinked.  _She didn’t move, I did._

They were now sitting side by side, their legs touching. Scourge clenched his teeth. Her proximity, warmth and scent stirred emotions and desires he didn’t think he will ever feel again.

“Look there Scourge!“ She pointed and brushed his hand with her bare fingers. He instantly felt a hot shiver moving down his spine. “Theron and Grand Master Satele!”

He quickly rose to his feet and steadily gripped Aenyeth’s elbow, forcing her to stand up. “We need to leave.” Being a Sith he wasn’t used to suppressing his passion and was aware that if he won’t break from it now he won’t be able to control himself. _Blast her. All I can think right now is how her lips would feel on my skin._ He growled inwardly.

“But why? It’s early.” She was still staring at the direction she pointed, trying to catch another glimpse of Theron.

“Now.”

“But...”

“No but. Take the bottle if you must, you can enjoy the rest of it aboard the ship.” To his relief she stopped objecting and followed him through the crowded cantina floor. Scourge was afraid she wouldn't be able to move on her own and he would need to support her, which meant touching her even more. Fortunately his fears were unfounded, once Aenyeth started to walk all the drunkenness disappeared and she moved briskly, her steps steady and even. They quickly reached their docking bay and mounted the ramp leading to the ship’s entrance.

Seconds after the door closed behind them, he faced her. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what, exactly?” She asked mischievously.

Now he wasn’t sure whether she was really sober, or it was the alcohol talking. He looked straight into her eyes. “Tease me. You don’t know what you are toying with, Jedi.”

“Am I not your type?” Aenyeth was looking at him under her lashes, eyes a pool of liquid heat.

Scourge bit his lips, turned his back at her and started walking the stairs to the common area of the ship. He was halfway up when she spoke quietly. “I asked you the question, Sith.”

His blood boiled. He stopped and growled. “Enough.”

_Blast her, blast everything._ Last of his control and resolve evaporated and in one swift, smooth move he turned around and leaped back where she stood. Scourge pinned Aenyeth to the wall and kissed her hungrily, a very small part of his mind still surprised of what he was doing. Her soft lips were hot and cold at the same time, burned him with fire that pooled down in his groin, making him hard and painfully ready in mere seconds. She was wriggling between the wall and the weight of his body and he felt, more than heard, her moans.

Still ravaging her mouth he reached down to take some of his armour out of the way. Fortunately, he opted to wear his light set tonight and it was even simpler matter with her as she was all clad in soft robes. He wasted no more time, ripped the clothes apart and lifted her up. He groaned loudly when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him inside herself impatiently.

Aenyeth whinnied when he fully sheltered himself in her, but the searing pain was quickly wiped out by an overwhelming pleasure, magnified by their connection through the Force. Scourge started to move quickly, every deep thrust pushing her closer and closer to oblivion. His rough kisses left the trail on her throat and shoulders, and she followed the suit.

_Damn this armour of his._ She caught his ear between her teeth and bit it. Scourge growled, he was getting close and he knew his Jedi was at the edge too.

“Blast you Jedi.” He breathed, reached behind her and slid the band from her hair, letting them loose. He narrowed his eyes and kissed her possessively. After only a couple more frantic  thrusts Aenyeth felt the first waves of orgasm hitting her, with Scourge’s own not far behind. She arched her back and clenched fingers on his broad shoulders, her nails digging into the armour. Riding on the waves of her release she moaned breathlessly. “Sith.”

Scourge didn’t want to hold any longer, and even if he wanted he knew he couldn’t. With a few more wild moves he was totally spent, his warm seed flooding her insides.

Aenyeth sighed deeply and collapsed in his embrace, her eyes rolling back.

Scourge stopped cold. He felt Jedi lumping in his arms, but what scared him the most was a sudden void in the Force that replaced her bright presence. He hastily lifted her body and ran upstairs to her cabin. Blasting the doors out of the way he stormed inside and laid Aenyeth on the bed.

She was breathing and her pulse was steady but her skin was very pale and freezing in touch. Scourge hovered over her, unsure what to do. His knowledge about Force healing was, to say the truth, very basic. He took her hand, sat on the floor and started to meditate.

Still nothing, no trace of her presence, not even a tiny spark of light in the overwhelming darkness. Scourge bit his lips, rose to his feet and moved closer. Cupping her cheek in his hand he whispered. “Come back to me. Please.” He realised how pitifully it sounded and grimaced. It was naive of him to believe it would help.

But for a reason unknown to him it apparently did. Whether it was his voice or something else he wasn’t sure. Aenyeth stirred and he sensed her presence again, vague at first it was getting brighter and clearer with every second. After a couple more minutes her complexion was back to normal and she slowly opened her eyes.

He looked at her, worried. “You scared me. What happened? Have I hurt you...?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m sorry... I don’t know what happened, I didn’t mean it.” She sighed. “Suddenly all went dark. I was back on the Yavin moon, someone, something else was there, waiting, beckoning. I could not see them, but I felt the pull through the Force.”

He frowned. “A vision?”

“I am not sure.” She sounded uncertain. “There was more to it, but I can’t remember now. I heard your voice and then it was all gone.”

He started to rise.

“Scourge, don’t leave.” Aenyeth looked at him with panic in her bright eyes.

“I wasn’t intending to.” He cast an enigmatic look and moved briskly to inspect the door. Apart from the lock they were fine, so he tried to close them. It worked, sort of anyway. “I have broken your door.”

She raised her brow in a silent question.

“I don’t have codes to your quarters, and I had to get you somewhere safer than the ship’s entrance.” He pointed out quite obviously.

She blinked and nodded. “Oh. I see.”

Scourge cleared his throat. “I will get our stuff from the corridor, no need to scare the maintenance team when they show up in the morning.”

When he came back after a few minutes, Aenyeth was half buried under the soft blankets. Scourge smirked. “Naked already?”

She laughed. “You tore my robe into pieces.”

“At your own wish.” He dropped everything in the corner, closed the door, removed his remaining armour and joined her in the bed. Scourge smiled inwardly and made himself comfortable next to her. He had one more thing to do.

“Happy Life Day, Jedi.” He nuzzled her ear and presented her with a small, silver bag.

She curiously opened it. Inside were two slim crystals. Their deep amber colour matched her eyes.

She gaped at him stunned, unable to say anything for a long moment.

Scourge laughed. “I just found another way to keep you quiet.”

She gulped. “They are beautiful. I have not seen crystals like that in my entire life.” She weighed them in her hand. “How did you know I was building new lightsabers?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t. I noticed the change in your fight style. You shifted your stances, the sequences of the moves you use, patterns of steps. It is different now, much more...” He hesitated. “Aggressive. Unpredictable. I thought that you may want to change your lightsabers at some point, so they suit you better.”

She lie in silence, digesting his words. She knew he was right, she changed. She was never an exemplary Jedi, but she drifted away more and more from the Order’s philosophy. She just wasn’t sure who she would become at the end of the journey.

“Thank you.” She hesitated. “I don’t have a present for you. Life Day is not really my thing.”

Scourge waved his hand to show how much he cared for any gifts and buried face in her soft hair. He felt her drifting off to sleep, her body warm next to his, her breathing steady and calm. She looked even more beautiful than he imagined, black hair sprawled on the white pillow, shadow of the smile lingering on her lips. And this time, she was real.

“I think that I already have the best thing I could have asked for.” He whispered and embraced her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost is lost. Emperor spirit free and stronger again and Jedi Battlemaster Aenyeth founds herself at the threshold of a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).  
> My JK lightsaber design is based on Kylo Ren weapon :)

Night was still young when Aenyeth woke up, blinking digits on the chrono revealed it was just after midnight local time. Only a couple of hours of sleep but for the first time it a long while she felt rested and she hasn’t got yet another ghastly nightmare. She carefully untangled herself from Scourge’s hold and walked to the desk, took out lightsaber components from the drawer and started to tinker with them.

Scourge woke up the moment she left the bed but chose to stay motionless and observed her in silence. She didn’t bother to cover herself so he could appreciate her toned body. He took a long, deep breath to relax himself. If he won’t stop looking, he will need to find a release pretty soon and he was sure she was rather sore after their fierce encounter earlier this evening.

“I know you are awake.” Aenyeth’s voice was very quiet, her mind focused on pieces of her new weapon.

Scourge sighed and lifted himself a bit, leaning on his elbow. “Care to cover yourself? You are distracting me.”

“You can just close your eyes.” She observed.

“That won’t help.” Scourge murmured and rolled onto his back.

She laughed, dropped the metal pieces she was working on and grabbed a night robe from the shelf. “Better?”

He hissed and shook his head. Shimmering red gown she chose was opaque and only emphasised her tempting curves. “Don’t test me, Jedi. You need a rest and I need to compose myself.”

She grinned. In one fluid motion she dropped the garment on the floor and jumped back to bed. She eased her head onto his shoulder. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes.” She was the best thing he could have asked for, he was sure of it. Whether he deserved her was an entirely different matter.

Aenyeth turned her chin up and looked at him for a long moment, but said nothing, submerged in her own thoughts. When she spoke again, her voice was distant and wistful. “After we met on Quesh I thought of you, dreamed. You were like a shadow, I saw you but couldn’t touch.” She shook her head. 

“When you joined us...” Aenyeth hesitated for a heartbeat. “The more time we spent together the more I was drawn to you, in the ways I didn’t expect. It escalated rapidly after we destroyed the Sith Emperor. You made me toss in the bed more times than I can count.”

She bit her lips and deadpanned. “At the end, what girl could resist pick up line like this: I have waited three hundred years to see your face.” She arched her brow and looked at him, her eyes full of mischief.

Scourge frowned. “What? I didn’t plan it to sound that way.”

She brushed his lips with her thumb. “Are you sure?”

Scourge shook his head and bit her finger. She purred quietly and placed her hand on his chest with a content sigh. “Strange as it is, now, for the first time in many years I feel whole. Maybe even the first time in my life.”

He clenched his teeth and embraced her tighter. He couldn’t describe how she made him feel so instead he just let his emotions flow through the Force. Former Emperor’s Wrath, a man feared by the Dark Council and countless generations of Sith and Jedi alike, had his soul left naked in her presence. They bonded seamlessly and naturally in the ways he didn’t quite comprehend yet.

* * *

It was the sweet smell of caf that woke her up this time. Aenyeth stretched in the bed, whimpered painfully and opened her eyes.

Scourge was sitting at the edge of the bed, close to her. He handed her a mug and shook his head. “I was afraid of that. I should have been more careful last night, I shouldn’t have lost control. I am sorry.”

She grumbled something unrecognisable and took a sip from the mug. “I think neither I nor you could possibly hold back. We may need to postpone today’s practice though.”

He nodded in agreement and smirked. “Yes, I don’t think you will be able to walk too far.”

Aenyeth blushed. “Don’t be so smug.”

He laughed. “I can carry you around if needed.”

“Only if you allow me to wear your cape.” She grinned.

Scourge raised his brow stalks. “What?” He cast her amused glance and shook his head. “I still can’t tell when you are serious.”

“Good. I am not going to make it easy for you.” She yawned. “What’s the time anyway?”

“5am, still a few hours until workers show up.” Scourge grimaced. He rose from the bed and started for the door. “I will get my things to the common room.”

“Hold on.” Her voice was playful.

Scourge stopped and turned back to her.

She continued. “Do you think you can bring it here? Doctor’s orders.”

He cast her a dumbfounded look and silently waited for explanation.

“I am having nightmares, really bad ones.” She turned away and looked at the wall. “They started after... After the Emperor made me his pawn.” She clenched her fists and looked back at Sith.

He slowly nodded, he felt it every time, but was helpless. Overwhelming storm of dark energy clashing with the bright, lonely star she was. Her spirit always in the centre of this vortex, night by night in the past couple of weeks. _If it was someone else, they would have been consumed by madness a long time ago._ He sighed inwardly. That was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to leave her alone on the ship.  _Well, there were others too._ He admitted to himself.

“I managed to keep it at bay, for a long time.” She sighed. “But they got worse after Ziost, a whole lot worse. I haven’t told anyone, but I suspect Kira knows.”

He interrupted. “I sense them too, I can feel it every time.” Scourge clenched his fists.

Aenyeth cast him a curious look and continued. “I asked Doc to give me some pills a few days ago. I couldn’t bear it anymore. He gave me the medication and suggested the best thing would be if I had company in the bed.”

Scourge grimaced. “Let me guess. He volunteered?”

She nodded.

“And?” He enquired darkly.

“Have you felt them last night?” She pointed out.

Scourge frowned. “No.”

“Pills were useless.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t think they would help, but it was worth trying. Your presence here however...”

Scourge considered her words carefully. “Are you sure about that?”

Aenyeth looked straight in his eyes and nodded. “I am.” Her cheeks went red. “If you would like to, that is.”

Scourge didn’t need her to make up excuses, he caught himself hoping that this won’t be just a one-night stand for her. He didn’t exactly expect to move to her quarters straight away, but he didn’t plan last evening to end as it did either. He frowned. “Your Jedi council.” He spat out those words. “They won’t approve.”

She just shook her head. “No. But my life is my own, I understand it now. My choices are mine alone. If they find out and have issues, then I will deal with it in the manner we both see fit.”

He furrowed his brown stalks. “I will get my belongings and kolto patches for you.” Aenyeth’s neck was one bloody mess and it was his fault. She really made him to lose his head yesterday.  _I will need to be more careful in the future. If I can restrain myself._ Scourge sighed inwardly. He cast one more unreadable look at her and left.

* * *

The nightmares didn’t come back. The crew membersaccepted the new situation, each of them in their own fashion. Kira seemed to be happy that the tension between her friend and Scourge evaporated. Aenyeth knew Kira could sense this strange connection she and the Sith shared. She teased her about it enough times. Rusk and T7 just took it on board and carried on with their duties as normal. Doc... Doc was hurt. Even if their short-lived romance finished a long time ago, he clearly still had feelings for her. Aenyeth shook her head. There was nothing she could do about that, he will have to handle it and get on with his life.

With the ship repaired and fitted with some new furniture, they resumed their duties.

Some months later, after finishing a few more assignments, she decided it was time to pay a visit to Yavin 4. The Republic still kept a small garrison there, so at least they could land safely. What was awaiting in the dense jungle she couldn’t say, but she felt the constant pull through the Force.

Only Scourge and Kira knew the exact reason behind their visit to this forsaken world and they both didn’t like the idea very much. Aenyeth still didn’t remember any more details from her vision. Something about it wasn’t right but Force worked in strange and vague ways. She managed to finish her new lightsabers, she had a feeling that there will be a chance to test them very soon.

“Can I see them now?” Scourge’s voice asked from the doorway.

“Yes.”

She didn’t want anyone to see until they were finished. Jedi and Sith weapons were very personal things. Created from metal, wood, crystals and other materials, for ordinary people lightsaber was a symbol and a deadly weapon. For Force sensitives it was an extension of their very existence, used to channel the Force and sometimes to absorb it.

Aenyeth clasped off one of the lightsabers from the belt and ignited it. Familiar buzzling noise filled the room. Amber blade pulsed with life and energy, casting soft red-orange light at their faces and the walls around.

Scourge eyed it in astonishment. He never saw a blade like this one. It incorporated a crossguard hilt with short claws, two small vents sat on the opposite sides of the sleek handle. Weapon was made from agrinium combined with electrum and was beautiful, aggressive in a very enchanting way. Aenyeth turned the lightsaber off and handed it to him.

He weighed it, it was light and perfectly shaped, but more fitted for her hands than his. Sleek metal was warm and vibrated with undeniable power. He returned it to her.

“I wasn’t sure how it would look until you gave me the crystals.” She explained. “They are very powerful, and I had to add those vents to divert the heat.”

Scourge nodded. “It fits you perfectly.”

Aenyeth smiled at him and clipped the weapon back to her belt. “We should arrive to Yavin soon. I may have a chance to test it.”

His eyes darkened. “I have bad feelings about this ‘detour’. You should not go alone, you have no idea what these ruins hide. Let me go with you.” He insisted.

“I can’t.” She shook her head.

Scourge sighed. He was really hoping she would listen to the reason, he wasn’t overreacting, something was off with this vision of hers. Yavin was a dangerous place as it was, frequented by Force ghosts and full of dark energy. He shook his head, there was no point in worrying in advance. He took her in his arms instead and closed the door behind.

“We still have a couple of hours. I am not going to waste them.” He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost is lost. Emperor spirit free and stronger again and Jedi Battlemaster Aenyeth founds herself at the threshold of a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).

They landed without any obstacles. Captain Hesky, commander of the Republic base on Yavin was very happy to see them. Not really a surprise, Jedi were usually welcomed with open arms by military forces.

It was early morning and Aenyeth decided to proceed with her mission straight away. After a quick chat with the captain, she also promised to take a small detour to fix some sensors near the place she thought she should go. That meant taking T7 with her.

Scourge stood at the bottom of the ship’s ramp, arms crossed on his chest. He looked darkly at the jungle surrounding the camp. Crumbling structures of old temples cast ominous shadows on the twisted trees. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t let her go alone anywhere on this damned planet. Even for him, who spent centuries honing connection to the Dark Side this place was dangerous and unforeseeable.

He gritted his teeth when he heard her walking toward him. She stopped by his side and followed his gaze.

“I will be fine.” She squeezed his hand.

“You better be, or I will tear this cursed place to pieces.”

T7 rolled down the ramp blipping and trembling with excitement. She put her other hand on the droid’s metal head, trying to calm it down.

“Let’s go T7.” She let Scourge’s fingers go and moved swiftly towards the jungle.

He watched her disappearing in darkness between mossy trees.

Kira’s voice brought him back to the present.

“I have bad feelings about it.” The young Jedi knight stopped at Scourge’s side and eyed the stone structures hanging in the mist above the jungle canopy.

He just shook his head, there was nothing else to say. He will give his Jedi a day, if she won’t be back by tomorrow morning, they will go after her, invited or not.

* * *

Scourge was pacing impatiently the length of the common room. It was now more than 24 hours and they haven’t heard back from her. Apparently, she fixed the sensors, but it was 20 hours ago. Kira was in touch with the Republic commander, but they couldn’t help, they barely had enough soldiers to keep the camp safe, any rescue missions were out of the question.

He stopped and punched the wall with his clenched fist. The pain allowed him to vent some of the anger, but it didn’t calm him down.“We need to look for her. Now.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kira nodding in agreement.

When she spoke, her voice was calm but very worried. “We will have better chances if we divide our resources. If you are fine to go alone, I will go with Rusk. Doc should stay here, we can summon him in case of emergency.”

It wasn’t the best plan, but they hardly had a choice. Both, Scourge and Kira could barely feel Aenyeth’s presence. There was no time to waste.

Scourge tore his way through the jungle undergrowth. He hasn’t spotted any of the Massassi yet and he was hoping he won’t, he hasn’t got time to fight. He followed a shimmering trail she left in the Force on foot, but it was getting weaker every minute and he was afraid of losing it.

After what felt like eternity, he stopped at the bottom of one of the smaller temples. Gaping hole of the dark entrance led into the structure, old inscriptions written above it weathered and unreadable. Before he submerged into the temple a metallic flash caught his eyes. He ran into its direction and almost fell over a motionless T7 unit, half covered in moss and fern leaves. Scourge kneeled and checked the droid. No damages but it was not responsive.

He commed Kira. “I found the droid, sending coordinates now.”

“We are on our way” She responded immediately. “Aenyeth...?”

“No. There is a temple close by, she must be there. Get here ASAP and follow me inside if I won’t contact you earlier.”

“Understood.” Kira’s voice was strained.

He switched the comm and using the Force lifted the droid from the bush and moved it closer to the temple entrance. Then he ignited his lightsaber and plunged into darkness.

For the few first minutes Scourge couldn’t see much, and he relayed purely on Force to lead him. Red light of his blade wasn’t strong enough to cut through the thick drapery of shadows. But as soon as he crossed the threshold of the building, he felt Jedi’s presence.

Weaving, it was fainting one second only to erupt anew with the fierceness and stubbornness he didn’t expect she possessed. Following it, he wandered through dark passages for what felt like hours, although he knew time flows differently in places like this one. After several more minutes, or maybe hours, he found himself in a tall hall, lighted by ghastly, green light.

Scourge looked up and his blood frozen. In the middle of the chamber, suspended in the air and surrounded by shimmering, purple aura, floated Aenyeth.

He stopped abruptly on his feet and gazed at the Jedi in bewilderment. She looked like an entity from the ancient Sith legends.

Her eyes were wide open and glowing white, strands of black hair flowed freely around the face...  
She was clad in pitch black armour, her own nowhere to be seen. Twin lightsabers lie on the floor, at her feet.

He looked around. He needed to act now, there was no time to wait for Kira.

Then something unexpected happened.

With a quiet cling Jedi’s lightsabers moved on the stone floor and he felt the Force pushing him toward them.

He wasted no time, grabbed both of them and ignited. Second the amber blades sprang to life he heard a distant, strained whisper. “Strike me down.”

He looked in shock at the floating Jedi. She asked him to kill her...?

Her voice was barely audible now. “Trust me.”

Scourge clenched his teeth and holding crossed lightsabers in both hands jumped. With all of his fury, determination and hope he hit her suspended body.

Purple light exploded around them, blinding him momentarily. He heard a long whoosh, and something pushed him backwards. He collided with a damp wall with a loud thud and slid onto the floor.

It took him a few seconds to shake off the shock and open the eyes.

The green light was gone as was the purple aura. Aenyeth’s body lie crumpled at the floor, motionless. He sprang on his feet, lifted her up and clutching to his chest ran into the direction he hoped the exit was.

Again, racing through dark passages he lost the sense of time and it seemed to him that he ran for hours before he reached the bright portal leading to the world of living.

Just when he emerged from the temple Kira and Rusk were disembarking their speeders next to still motionless T7.

Kira jumped to meet him, her face going all white when she saw the body he still hugged to his torso.

“Rusk, we need to hurry!” She shouted.

Sergeant didn’t need to be told it twice, he was securing the droid to one of their bikes as fast as he could.

Kira motioned the second speeder. “Take her and follow us, I know the quickest way back. I will comm Doc.”

They rushed through the forest with breakneck speed, reaching the ship in less than an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost is lost. Emperor spirit free and stronger again and Jedi Battlemaster Aenyeth founds herself at the threshold of a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).

Doc was waiting impatiently at the ship entrance, his face pale. He ushered them into the med bay and started scanning Aenyeth’s body for the injuries.

“Can you take her armour off?” His voice was tense.

Kira nodded and removed all the pieces one by one. She stashed them into an empty corner of the room. Scourge hoovered over Jedi’s body next to Doc.

“Who did that to her? What happened? I have not seen injuries like that for ages, was she tortured?” Doc pointed bruises on her ribs, deep scorched marks all over her body and broken lips.

Scourge just shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Hypothermia, internal bleeding in stomach lungs, brain!” Doc shouted the last word when the scanner results came out. He looked in disbelief at the Sith. “How did she survive all of this?”

Scourge gritted his teeth. “I said I don’t know. Can you treat her here or we need to call for the Republic assistance?”

Doc gestured at the new kolto tank. “Fortunately, you have the best doctor there is and we just installed this new state-of-the-art equipment. Help me to get her inside it, but I will need to clear the wounds and give her a few injections first.”

He rushed to get everything ready.

Kira gulped. “I will see if I can fix T7, he may have seen something. Shout if you need me.” She left, her fists clenched.

Scourge waited impatiently, fully aware of the grim situation they faced.

“All ready.”

Together they moved her into the tank and Doc programmed the machine. When it was filled with blueish liquid both men looked at each other.

“Will she survive?” Scourge broke the silence.

Doc shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Look, she survived so far. It is a miracle she is still alive, according to the scan some of the injuries are over fifteen hours old. No human, or Mirialan, can live with that for more than six, and without proper medical attention... I know, Force and all that, still.” He scratched his head. “I saw her pulling up stupid stunts, but this? She should have died hours ago.”

Scourge stared blankly at the kolto tank unable to say anything. Unable to think.

Doc cleared his throat.

“Stay with her. I will be at hand and monitor her condition, but she will have to spend at least a week in the tank. Probably more.” He handed a pack of kolto patches to the Sith. “You are bleeding, but the scan says it’s nothing serious. Just stick them on the deeper cuts.”

Doc moved to the doorway.

He cast a grim look at Scourge. “Thank you for bringing her back.” And with that he disappeared.

Scourge moved closer to the tank, took off the gloves and touched the cool glass with his hands and forehead.

* * *

  
He didn’t know how long he spent standing in one position, staring through the liquid at her face. Kira’s voice brought him back. “You need to rest.”

He grimaced in response but didn’t move.

Young Jedi placed hand on his shoulder.

“Scourge, please. I will stay with her, take a nap here if you don’t wish to go.” She pointed at one of the medical beds close by.

He won’t be much of a help if he won’t rest. _Kira is right._ He admitted to himself. He nodded and sank into the bed without any word.

When he woke up Kira was still there, meditating on the floor.

She slowly emerged from the trance and looked at him worried. “I can barely feel her. I think we need to leave, sooner the better. Whatever had the hold on her is not entirely gone and its power seems to be rooted to this planet.”

He frowned. “That is possible. Even Vitiate was very careful when he out carried any excavation and works on Yavin.”

Kira rose on her feet.

“I will have a word with Doc.” She left.

Scourge looked at the kolto tank in silence. He had no idea what happened in this cursed temple, all explanations will have to wait until she wakes up. _If she wakes up..._

He heard Kira’s voice from the corridor. “We are good to go. Where to? Tython?”

“Voss.” He responded immediately.

“Voss? Are you sure?” Kira’s head appeared in the doorway, she looked surprised.

“Yes, your Jedi won’t be able to help.”

Kira made a face. “You can give us more credit sometime, you know.”

“Have they helped master Surro?” He asked.

She glared at him in silence, but he knew he was right.

“Voss it is.” She left again to prepare the ship for the take off.

He sat at the edge of the bed and moved his gaze to the pile of the black armour stashed in the corner.

Scourge pulled one of the gloves to him and examined it carefully. It was of a strange design, with short, bend spikes. Very Sith-like, but without drama that so many of his kind liked to display. He was sure he saw it before.

He was still pondering over it when he heard Kira’s steps.

They just jumped into hyperspace and he guessed she wanted to know what happened down there, in the temple. He dropped the armour pieces he was examining and rose from the bed.

Kira entered the medical bay and looked straight at him. “We are in the hyperspace. I think we should talk.”

He nodded. He wasn’t thrilled by the prospect of going through the events that took place on Yavin but he needed her insight.

 _Actually, there is another way._ He thought.

“As much as I do not like it, I think I can allow you to see what I saw.” Scourge looked gravely at the young woman. Kira should be able to see his memories, providing he will lower his mental barriers.

She nodded.

“Not here.” Scourge gestured at the tank. “No need to disturb her.”

They both left for the conference room which was at the other side of the ship. There they sat on the floor opposite each other, meditating. He allowed the young Jedi to Force walk through the events as he remembered them. To see everything.

When it was done, and he opened his eyes he saw Kira’s face was white.

“She asked you to kill her.” She whispered.

Scourge shook his head. “To strike her down.”

“And you did that?” She looked at him in horror mixed with disbelief.

He sighed. “Yes. I put my trust in her.”

That was why he wanted Kira to see it, she wouldn’t believe him otherwise.

Kira was digesting all she saw. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Sith’s face.

“I won’t be able to do what you did. You were meant to find her I can feel this connection between you...” She looked away. She clearly was not happy he was a Sith but she was slowly coming to terms with it.

“I was waiting for her for three centuries.” He clenched his fists.

Kira raised her hands in the air in a silent gesture of surrender.

“I know, don’t start over. It is not what I mean.” She continued. “Can’t you see it? You found her in this temple, you exactly knew what to do, you did not falter when she told you to kill her.”

“Strike her down.” He corrected one more time.

“Yeah, whatever. My point is no one else would be able to do it.” Kira looked thoughtfully at him. “Any ideas who did that to her? I managed to fix T7 but he doesn’t remember anything and my understanding of Sith shenanigans is rather shallow.”

Scourge asked himself the very same question several times today. He shook his head. “No. We need to wait for any answers.”

Kira sighed and rose from the floor. “I really hope Voss will be able to help us.”

So was he.

Aenyeth’s body healed much quicker than Doc predicted. They all knew the Battlemaster was not particularly skilled in healing, but when after four days she was in good enough shape to be taken off the tank they assumed it was the Force workings. Doc was sceptical but after running throughout tests three times he gave up.

All the burning marks, brushes and cuts were healed with scar tissues barely visible in some places. All the vital readings in norm. Her body was healed but soul was not. When Doc finished all checks, he and Kira placed Jedi’s body in one of the beds in the medical bay and exchanged worried looks.

“Can you feel her?” Doc asked anxiously.

It wasn’t Kira who answered.

“She is there, but I can’t reach her.” Scourge was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, a troubled look on his face.

Kira nodded, her expression matching the Sith’s.

“We are just twelve hours from Voss.” Scourge sighed. They contacted Voss authorities to ask for the permission to land but apparently Voss knew already, and she was awaited. _Voss and their visions..._ He shook his head and looked at the body in the bed.

Aenyeth’s face was calm and composed, her breath steady. If he didn’t know better, he would assume she was just asleep.

Doc cleared his throat.

“Well, you are welcome to keep her the company. There is nothing else I can do for her, but don’t tell that to anyone.” He clearly didn’t like to be helpless. “I will be around if you need me.”

Scourge cast an uneasy look at Kira, his voice was flat. “Get some rest, I will stay here.”

She nodded and left them alone.

* * *

It was early morning when they landed in Voss-Ka and as soon as the ramp touched the ground, they saw a female Voss waiting at the edge of the pad.

“My name is Sana-Rae.” She bowed her head respectfully. “Our healers are prepared.”

She looked at all four members of Aenyeth’s crew.

“Only one of you is needed.” Her eyes turned at the Sith Lord. “Are you willing?”

There was no hesitation in his voice. “Yes.”

“Hang on.” Kira broke in. “I want to go as well. She is my friend, I can help. I can’t just do nothing!”

Sana-Rae looked at the human woman, her face unreadable.

“Valen-Da vision was clear.” She stated. “Only the one shrouded in darkness can suppress the light.”

Kira’s eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible Voss knew about events in the temple? Was she just over interpreting it? She looked at Scourge in confusion. “Do you understand?”

“No.” He grunted. “Let’s get over with it.”

The journey to the Shrine of Healing was event less. _It is much safer territory now than it was when we visited it last time._ Scourge though.

After a few hours they reached the monastery and he followed Sana-Rae into the building. He carried Aenyeth’s body in his arms and if Voss were surprised by his behaviour, they didn’t show it.

It was an ancient place, this temple or shrine as they called it. Every single stone vibrated through the Force in unison with others, creating an invisible wave of energy which was neither dark nor light. It felt like being in the eye of the storm, with the everlasting vortex of Force swirling around.

Sana-Rae showed him to one of the shrine’s chambers and pointed to the simple bed. It was already rounded by six other Voss healers, kneeling and meditating. “Place your burden here.”

He scowled. “She is not a burden.”

Voss looked at him in silence, considering. At last she spoke. “You counterweight each other but the balance is lost. It needs to be restored.”

Scourge lowered Aenyeth’s body on the bed. Voss explanations didn’t make any sense, but he knew they rarely did to anyone.

“Meditate with us.” Sana-Rae gestured the place at the bed’s head. “Bring her back, when the time comes.”

He kneeled and closed his eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes.

It was dark. All was dark even if part of her mind vaguely remembered it was the middle of the day.

She touched the stone portal leading to the small temple. She felt the push in the Force, an invitation to enter. She hesitated and looked behind at T7. Little droid was scanning the structure, but his beeping was muttered, and she couldn’t understand what he tried to say.

Igniting her lightsabers she crossed the stone threshold.

The very moment she entered the building she heard the voice.

“Welcome, Jedi.” It was cold, menacing and made her tremble. “I was waiting for you.”

“Who are you?” She asked into the darkness.

Low, ominous laugh was her only answer.

She made a step back and hit the wet wall. Portal she entered the building disappeared.

Clenching her weapons, Aenyeth slowly moved forward through damp passages. The longer she walked the more familiar the place looked. Winding corridors connected by round staircases, all illuminated by sick, green light. _Dark Temple._ She realised. She was in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas.

Cold shiver ran through her spine. She recognised every single chamber now. Place she rescued Doc, labyrinth of passageways leading to the hall where she struck the Sith Emperor.

Something forced her to reciprocate her steps, whether it was all real or just a memory, she could not say.

 _I need to concentrate._ But she couldn’t. She couldn’t think, couldn’t move.

Aenyeth dropped to her knees and closed eyes, bowing her head before pressing darkness.

The piercing scream awoken her.

Her scream.

Detached, she looked at her body from above, unable to reach it. Web of purple sparks was dancing around her corpse, causing it to twitch and spasm of agony. It was tortured.

 _I am tortured._ Realisation came to her mind. She felt nothing but cold.

And she was no longer alone.

“Who are you?” She asked again.

“Ah, still strong enough to talk?” The faceless voice laughed menacingly. “Good, good.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I observed you. You banished Vitiate.”

 _Banished yes, killed no._ She thought angrily.

“So much anger. Should the Jedi know they would have exiled you a long time ago.” The voice mocked her.

She didn’t answer.

“You are resilient, strong. But I have broken your body, and I will break your mind, make you mine. Let me show you...” She didn’t allow it to finish.

“NO!” She screamed in the voice that wasn’t her own. “I won’t be a slave again!”

She called upon the Force, digging deep inside her psyche to find strength she needed to break free. Reaching for the power that lie deep inside her, sleeping, waiting to be unleashed.

Aenyeth pulled her body up, bonding it with her consciousness in the bright flash. The powerful wave of energy crushed everything around, the Dark Temple, the faceless voice, all was gone.

She was whole again, but nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain that flooded from the crippled physical from. The Jedi faltered and screamed in agony. With enormous effort she gathered all her remaining strength and shielded herself in pure, raw Force.

The pain was gone, she was floating in the shimmering ocean of light.

And then she saw it. Vision, the real one, revealed itself.

_Long, dark path leads through suffering, death and anguish. She walks alone, but alone she is not..._

She immersed into it, allowing her mind to absorb it all, to remember every single detail.

When it ended, she remained enclosed in glistering stasis, unable to move, to act. Trapped in the cocoon she created, she waited, fading with every breath.

_If I can give him enough time..._

Time. Luxury she didn’t possess.

She was close to giving up, to accept the inevitable, when she sensed Scourge’s presence. With her consciousness slipping away she murmured. “Strike me down.”

She felt his shock, echoing off the barriers she erected.

“Trust me.” She whispered with her final breath.

She was hearing voices, sensing their presences. Her friends, her crew, they moved around, worried, confused and helpless at the same time.

Still divided from them by the invisible wall, she observed, detached from the material matters. Unable to act and encased in light, thrown out of the delicate balance she tried so hard to maintain. She couldn’t anchor himself to anything, slowly drifting farther and farther away.

She dreamed. Red eyes fixed on her, she knew them once. Familiar voice called the name she recognised. “Aenyeth.”

 _Her name?_ She opened the eyes.

The light was gone, so was the shield she enclosed herself in. She collapsed into the comforting darkness of his arms.

* * *

  
  


Scourge stared at the Jedi. His Jedi. She was sleeping calmly in the temple’s bed. He felt her presence, vibrating through the Force. No longer distant and unreachable, separated by the barriers so strong he could hardly imagine to be possible to create.

He sighed.

He didn’t understand Voss healing rituals, they were so different to what he was used to. But he was right when he insisted on bringing her here. _It worked._ He assured himself again, still staring at her face.

He was exhausted. _How was she able to survive this ordeal?_ He marvelled. With all the physical strength, centuries of training and knowledge he possessed, he was nothing compared to this slender woman he came to admire. _To love?_ He considered carefully. He knew she meant everything to him, but he was not yet prepared to think about this bond as of unconditional love. He had many lovers prior to his time as Emperor’s Wrath. _Have I truly loved any of them?_ He pondered.

 _Best not to dwell in thoughts like that. Not now._ He shook his head. He needed to update Kira. The young Jedi was close to Aenyeth and he knew she was very worried. He commed her.

“How is she?” Kira’s voice was strained. “I can feel her again through the Force, but is she all right?”

“Asleep.” He sighed. “The ritual worked.”

“Are you staying there or coming back?” She enquired.

“I will have a word with the healers here. If she is strong enough to travel again, I will bring her back to the ship.”

Small image of Kira nodded.

“Of course. You sound very tired.” She observed. “This ritual, what was it?”

Scourge just shook his head.

“I don’t think I can describe it. It was...” He searched for the right word. “Demanding.”

Kira stared at him in silence. When she spoke again her voice was soft.

“Thank you. Take care of her and of yourself. And don’t forget to update us regularly.” She added in her normal tone and disconnected.

“Yes, yes.” He muttered to himself and stashed the holocomm.

“Are you haunting me, Sith?” He heard a weary voice.

Scourge turned in surprise.

Aenyeth’s eyes were closed but he saw a shadow of a smile dancing on her lips. She continued. “I swear, every time I wake up you are around.”

Scourge kneeled on one knee next to her head.

“Does it bother you?” He whispered and stroked her hair.

“No. I rather like it...” She drifted asleep again.

Scourge stared at her in silence, still kneeling.

“The balance is restored” Sana-Rae was standing in the doorway. “Valen-Da vision fulfilled.”

He rose to his feet and faced Voss woman. “Thank you.”

“Your gratitude is appreciated but not needed.” She stated. “Jedi is safe to return to Voss-Ka, but you are welcome to stay here if you wish so.”

He shook his head. “No, I will take her back to the ship.”

They left Voss behind.

Doc assessed her physical condition after they came back from the shrine. All in norm, but he emphasised that she needs to rest.

“No stress, no physical exercise and ABSOLUTELY no question what happened on Yavin. She needs to stay in bed for as long as you manage to keep her there.” Doc was clear.

Scourge agreed with that, she was safe and there will be time to talk it all later.

He looked at the Mirialan woman snoozing next to him and furrowed his brow stalks. He may need to wait a few more days to find out what happened to her, but he was sure he would not like any of the answers.

Little was he aware that she was only half asleep, her mind turning the question. _How can I tell them?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost is lost. Emperor spirit free and stronger again and Jedi Battlemaster Aenyeth founds herself at the threshold of a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and fluff too.

_All smiles, I know what it takes to fool this town_  
 _I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time_  
 _Oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear_  
 _Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear_  
Unstoppable by Sia  
  
“So” Kira cleared her throat. “What happened? Down there, you know.“ She gestured with her hand.

Aenyeth, Kira and Scourge sat at the small table in the ship’s galley, each holding a cup.

The Battlemaster took a deep breath to calm herself. This conversation has been postponed long enough.

She looked into her half empty mug. “I was trapped.”

“Yes, we know that.” Kira broke impatiently. ”You were NEARLY dead when we got you back to the ship. You NEARLY gave the old Doc heart attack. And I HAVE seen Scourge’s memories.“

She arched her brow and looked straight at the older Jedi. “But WHAT really happened?”

Aenyeth signed. “I entered the temple, and I couldn’t get out. Someone, something was there, waiting.”

“Have you recognised them?“ Scourge asked.

She closed her eyes. ”No. I only heard their voice, cold, menacing. It did something to me, things...” She shivered. “When I awakened my spirit was detached from the body. I watched myself being tortured.“

“I still couldn’t see anyone, but I felt its presence. It talked. It wanted to make me a slave.“ She clenched her hands on the mug so hard that her fingers went white. “I... “ She hesitated. “I will never allow anyone to do that to me again.” She opened her eyes and looked at the wall.

Scourge shook his head and finished for her. “You raised a shield around you, the barrier you could not fully control.”

Aenyeth inclined her head and nodded. “The moment I bonded with my body again an energy wave was released. All was gone, but the pain...“ She bit her lips. “It was impossible to stand it. I slipped deeper into the Force, I couldn’t apprehend the consequences.”

“The rest you know. Scourge found me, partially shattered the Force stasis I enclosed myself in. I remember very little of what happened later.“ She took a sip from her cup to cover her nervousness. If she was lucky, they will direct the investigation on this mysterious voice she heard.

Scourge looked at her sternly, his red eyes unreadable.

Kira breathed deeply. “So, it wasn’t a Force vision? What was it then?”

Scourge squinted his eyes. It was clear to her he didn’t buy it. Or at least he suspected there was more to it than she revealed.

He hasn’t voiced his doubts and said instead. “I believe you faced Exar Kun’s ghost.”

Kira raised her brows. “Who?”

Scourge continued. “He was a powerful Sith, a Jedi once, your Order suffered a lot from his hand. He was also the only other person known to undertake a ritual that was supposed to make him immortal. And he succeeded, in part anyway.” Scourge waved his hand. “Vitiate was deeply interested in it, I visited Yavin 4 several times looking for clues.”

“What did you find?“ Kira was stunned.

“Not much.“ Scourge sighed. “His ghost bounded himself to the temples on this cursed moon.“ He looked at Aenyeth. “I believe you merited his attention when we visited the place last time. Your fight with Revan, Vitiate release, must have stirred him from the slumber.”

Aenyeth nodded thoughtfully. “It is possible.”

Kira whistled loudly. “Spooky. And there I thought Vitiate was bad enough. This black armour we found you in. Was that his? It kinda fits you too well.” She looked at the Battlemaster.

“No, I don’t believe it was. I vaguely remember being stripped off my gear, this armour lay nearby along with many other items. Artefacts of some sort, I think. I grabbed it somehow, I can’t explain.“ Aenyeth shrugged her shoulders. It was a weak lie. She rubbed her eyes. _It is much more difficult than I imagined._

Kira scratched her forehead. “I can’t say I understand much of it.“ She looked at her friend. “You should get more rest. You look worn out, I bet talking about it isn’t easy.”

Aenyeth nodded and rose from the table. “I am too tired to argue.”

-*-

She was close to their cabin when Scourge caught up with her. His voice was grim. “We need to talk.”

She sighed, she was expecting it.

He closed the door behind them and looked seriously into her eyes. ”Don’t fool me. You are not telling everything.” He clasped his hands behind his back and held her gaze in silence.

She faltered and closed her eyes. _How can I do what is supposed to be done?_ She asked herself yet another time. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _He sacrificed three centuries and his mortality for it. Don’t let it be in vain._ She stepped closer to him and lifting her hand moved fingers along his face tracing the line of the jaw.

He looked at her darkly. His voice was coarse. “Speak your mind, Jedi.”

She whispered. “I can’t.”

Scourge clenched his teeth and lowered his head. ”So be it.“ He spun around and stormed out of the room.

Aenyeth slumped to her knees and closed her eyes.

She was still in the same position when Kira found her an hour later.

“Hey, guess who just called?“ Kira started but stopped dead seeing her friends kneeling, her face tear-stained.

“What the heck happened?” Kira furrowed her brows. “Have you and Scourge had a row or something? He is killing himself in the cargo bay doing katas.”

Aenyeth swallowed the tears and raised from the floor. When she looked at Kira her eyes were clear. “Who called?”

Kira put her hands up. “Ok, ok, I don’t want to know.” She shook her head. “Darth Scary Mask Marr contacted us and asked if we would kindly rendezvous with him. Mind you, he didn’t use the term ‘kindly’.” She shrugged. “The guy gives me creeps.”

“Set the course to the coordinates Marr sent.“ Aenyeth voice was emotionless. “ ETA?”

Kira nodded. “I will let you know.“ She hesitated. ”I can’t believe I am saying it, but I think you need to talk to the big guy. Before he hurts himself. Or someone else.”

Aenyeth just shook her head.

She locked the door when her friend left, switched on personal holo and chose a coded channel she never had used before. It only took a moment for her call to be picked up.

“Father. There are things you need to know.“ She addressed the blinking image.

* * *

She had less than a day before they met with Marr’s force. What exactly will happen later, she wasn’t sure.

Aenyeth was working at the bench in her room. _Their room._ She thought wistfully.

Scourge didn’t talk to her yesterday. Didn’t come back to their bed last night, choosing to sleep in the crew quarters instead.

The nightmares kept her the company. She accepted it.

Aenyeth took her lightsabers apart and removed the precious crystals. She focused on the amber gems and delicately splintered them with Force. _That will do._ Two little, oval shards were floating alone, shimmering in the light.  
If she had time, she would use the forge to do it properly, but she lacked both, the time and the tools, so she had to improvise. She carefully placed the crystals back in their settings in the lightsaber hilts and ignited weapons to test it. They worked, but with now flawed energy sources they felt slightly different, more unpredictable.

She extinguished them.

Next, she took the small, glittering shards and combined them into a tiny pendant. She always had a knack for jewellery making, even if Jedi didn’t encourage such things. _I could make a good living of it._ She half smiled to herself.  
Medallion she created was shaped into an oval made up of two black and silver swirls. Each featured a piece of the amber crystal. She looked at it for a long while before stashing it into a small bag.

 _Tomorrow we will dock with Marr’s ship._ She slid onto the floor and started to meditate.

The ship was quiet, her friends one by one drifted asleep. Only Scourge was still awake, his dark aura radiating anger and dismay.

She breathed steadily, her thoughts slowly descending into a mantra she repeated over and over again in the last months. _Or years..._ She couldn’t remember.

 _There is no light without the dark_  
 _Through passion I gain focus_  
 _Through knowledge I gain power_  
 _Through serenity I gain strength_  
 _Through victory I gain harmony_  
 _There is only the Force  
_  
The words she forged into her soul took shape and cut into Aenyeth’s green skin, leaving black marks along the collar bones. She never performed this ritual, it was not the way her kind created their tattoos. This way was ancient. Tainted. Forbidden.  
There was no pain nor euphoria, she stayed in the perfect balance until all was done.

When she slowly emerged from the trans it was late in the night. She still felt Scourge’s vivid presence through the Force, it was beckoning to her, pulling.

Aenyeth rose from the floor, wrapped herself in a short night robe and with the lightsabers in hands slowly walked through the silent ship.

She stopped by the cargo bay. Scourge was inside the darkened room, practicing. _Venting his anger._ For a while she just stood there mesmerised, admiring his elegant, effortless moves followed by the crimson trail of the Sith’s blade. It didn’t help that he was shirtless.

She bit her lip and propelling herself with the Force jumped across the room.

Aenyeth landed in front of the Sith Lord in a half kneeling position, igniting lightsabers at the very last moment, just in time to guard herself from his unintended strike.

The blade was only centimetres from her face. Highlighted by red and orange light they sized each other up without the word. She caught a glint of surprise in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

At last, he took a step back and withdrew the weapon. Like two predators, they started to circle around, waiting for the opening. Scourge was first to attack.

 _Of course._ She almost smiled, parring the whirlwind of his strikes. She stayed in a defensive stance a bit longer until she saw the chance. Then she charged.

He was expecting it and easily dodged her blows.

They disengaged and eyed each other. He jumped again in her direction, red lightsaber raised height  in the air.

The time slowed, Aenyeth firmly closed her eyes and let the Force to guide her moves. _Through passion I gain focus._ She seamlessly ducked the death blow and moved straight at him before he had a chance to compose himself.

 _Through serenity I gain strength._ Her eyes still tightly shut.

She felt his amazement rippling through the Force but ignored it. He rebuffed the blow and pounced straight at her. She spun around, blocking more of his strikes and using the energy she gathered from the momentum launched herself back at Sith’s direction. _There is only the Force._

He cheated.

He hit her with the Force push so powerful that it took her breath away. She lost the footing and flew through the room, her back colliding with the hard floor with a loud thud. He jumped and pressed her body to the ground. Aenyeth barely had time to cross lightsabers to ward herself from his final strike aimed at her exposed neck.

Their blades clashed one more time.

She opened her eyes and looked through the buzzing plasma into Scourge’s glowing eyes. Then she deactivated her weapons and threw them aside.

If he was too slow, he would have beheaded her.

He was not.

He switched off his lightsaber the same moment she did it, cast it away and kissed her possessively.

Aenyeth sighed into his mouth and melted into his embrace, familiar heat moving through her body. When they broke the kiss, she was breathing heavily. “I want you Sith. Now. Here.” She demanded.

His eyes were smouldering, the rage all but gone and replaced by burning passion.

He turned to the door and smacked them close with the Force, leaving them in the complete darkness. Then he rolled over to his back, forcing her to strangle him. ”Then claim me.“ Scourge voice was seductively low, dark with desire.

Aenyeth moaned. _How is he doing it?_ She was already wet. She moved her hands to touch his lips and let them to slide down along his neck, muscular chest, stomach until she reached his groin.

Scourge groaned when he felt her touch on his skin, her nails digging under his clothes. He fumbled with her robe, quickly releasing her breasts. He palmed them in his hands, his fingers playing with her already hard nipples. He heard her murmuring something and teased her. “Do I distract you, Jedi?”

She whined.

After a bit of the struggle with the material she released him from his training pants. It really didn’t help that he was playing with her breasts, sending the waves of ecstasy through her whole body. Just before she sank herself into him, she claimed his mouth with a long, deep kiss.

 _Let’s see if I can wipe that smirk of his._ She thought, her mind already clouded by the pleasure. She lowered herself very slowly onto him, savouring every inch.

Scourge made a low, animal-like growl. He left her breasts alone and grasped her hips instead, trying to push her down in the futile attempt to hurry things up.

“Not so fast my Lord.“ She laughed quietly, sized his hands with the Force and pinned them to the floor above his head.

He cheated when they sparred, it was her turn now.

Scourge shivered and groaned loudly. His breath became heavy and she could feel he was fighting the need to free himself and have his way with her.

“I dare you to try.“ She taunted him.

“If you won’t finish what you started, you will regret it.“ Scourge’s voice was dark and threatening.

Aenyeth laughed into darkness. “Make me”.

She started to move deliberately slowly. He hissed, his patience clearly running out.

Every time she sank into him, she had to overcome her own urge to speed it up. It felt so good, he filled her so perfectly.

Scourge was dangerously close now. So was she. Every nerve of her body, each single thread connected them through the Force vibrated with carnal need. Craved for the release. Aenyeth trembled, stopped and rolled her hips around him.

Bending over she nipped his ear with her teeth and murmured. “Say it. Yield.”

He cried her name in a low, desperate voice.

Unable to hold back any longer she picked up the pace, raiding him hard and fast. It didn’t take long, only a few more moves and they came in unison, their bodies bonded, their minds freed in overwhelming, blinding passion.

Aenyeth released Scourge’s hands and collapsed at his body.

It took a lot to concentrate on both, the pleasure and the Force binding. She knew he could have broken free anytime should he really wanted, she was not proficient in using Force this way. That was his domain.

Still breathing heavy, Scourge embraced her tightly.

She was wondering if anyone heard them. Probably. She may expect a few weird looks tomorrow and some ironic vocal remarks from Kira too. She smiled sadly to herself. _I will miss it._

When Scourge broke the silence, his voice was thoughtful. “Why did you distinguish your lightsabers? I could have killed you if I was too slow.”

“I trust you.“ Aenyeth simply replied.

He frowned and murmured something into her ear. Words in his ancient language she could not understand.

“Care to translate?“ She felt light-headed after their encounter and the emotional rollercoaster of the last few weeks.

Scourge cupped her face in his hands and whispered softly. “I will, but not here and not now.”

She sighed. “How about we move to the proper bed then? I feel dizzy and I blame you. You threw me across the room like a doll.“ She pointed.

Scourge laughed. “And you made me pay for it. We are even.”

She smirked. “I would not call it even.”

He kissed her hand. “Don’t tempt me. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

When she came out from the refresher sometime later, she didn’t bother with the robe. Scourge was looking at her from the bed. He furrowed his brow stalks. “You have new tattoos.” He pointed her collarbone and chest.

She nodded. It was pitch dark in the cargo and they were preoccupied with other things. _No wonder he missed them._

Aenyeth sat on the bed in front of him. Even sitting he was still towering over her.

“What do they mean?“ Scourge’s fingers traced complicated symbols etched into her skin. _They don’t look like tattoos on her chin, more like scorched marks than the ink art._ He thought. He stopped at small triangles on her sternum and cast her a surprised look. The pattern mirrored bone ridges on his chest albeit in the simplified form.

“In Mirialan culture tattoos have meaning.“ Aenyeth said softly. “Pattern is important but so is the placement of it. To have them here is to remember.”

She touched her collarbone with her fingers and continued pointing each mark. ”There is no light without the dark. Through passion I gain focus. Through knowledge I gain power.”

She moved hand to the other side. ”Through serenity I gain strength. Through victory I gain harmony. There is only the Force.“ She finished.

Scourge was silent. At last, he asked. “And these?” He touched her chest.

She covered his hand with hers. “My memory of you.”

Scourge looked at her in astonishment. He bowed his head and whispered. ”Nuyak Chwûq.”

Aenyeth tilted her head, but said nothing. The Sith went silent for a moment, as if looking for the right words in Basic. Then he spoke in a wistful voice. “My Ember.”

She raised her left brow. She was not familiar with Sith Pureblood culture and had no idea whether there was a deeper meaning in this name.

Scourge took a deep breath. “Your eyes. I like them.“ He smiled.

“Oh. “ Amber with red sparks, this colour was rare between Mirialans. It was a part of her human heritage. She smiled mischievously. “Just the eyes?”

He smirked and embraced her. ”No.”

They sat for a while in silence. Scourge spoke first. “You never told me of your family, childhood.”

Aenyeth wasn’t sure why he brought it now, but it was true. That memorable night in the Carrick cantina she deliberately omitted this topic. She shrugged and uncomfortably shifted weight in his arms.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.“ He fondled with the loose strand of her hair.

She considered it for a while. She never spoke to anyone about her origin. Not even to Kira, whom she treated like a younger sister.

She took a deep breath and buried her face in his chest. Her voice was muffled and distant. “I was born 13 years before the Treaty of Coruscant. My mother was a Mirialan.“ She tilted her chin up, and looking straight into his eyes finished calmly. “My father was a Sith.”

She bowed her head and went quiet.

Scourge frowned. It was a revelation indeed. He touched her chin and delicately lifted it up. Her eyes were dry. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She shook her head and managed a small smile. “You don’t. These are not all bad memories, I just never told anyone.“ She made a vague gesture with her hand. “You know. It would make life much more difficult.“ She looked at the Sith. “You happen to be the only one I want to share it with.”

He nodded slowly. _The Jedi would have reservations should they know it._ Pulling her with him, Scourge shifted backwards and leaned against the bed headboard. Without the word he wrapped his arms around the slim woman and waited.

Aenyeth relaxed in the embrace and reclined against his chest. Her voice was quiet but calm. “Mother was a Republic diplomat on Alderaan. She and a few others were captured by House Rist in an ambush and sent to Ulgo estate. They were supposed to be exchanged for some of the Imperial spies that House Organa captured earlier.”

“My father was visiting the planet at the same time, overseeing Imperial businesses of some sort. Apparently when he saw mother at Ulgo’s Castle he was smitten. She was a very beautiful and charming woman, had this queenly air around her. Soft outside, hard as beskar beneath. I think that was what drew father to her.“ Aenyeth smiled fondly.

“He only knew her for a couple of days but somehow convinced her to go with him, took her to Ziost. Me and my twin sister were born there.”

Scourge raised his brow stalk. _She has a sister?_

“It quickly became clear that in the Empire my mother will be always treated as a slave. Father wanted to marry her, but his family pressed him to get a proper wife. Sith.“ Aenyeth clenched her fists. “He didn’t agree.”

“He might have been powerful but apparently some Sith traditions were hard to overcome even for him. While he was away his family sent assassins to dispose of us. I was five. I killed two of them. I... “ She hesitated. ”I collapsed the ceiling when they came for me. Four others were killed by the guards before they reached my sister and mother.”

Scourge listed in silence. _Five years old and she was able to create the Force Shockwave of some sort?_ He was impressed. “You collapsed the room?”

She nodded. “I panicked. I shielded myself, but I could not lower the Force barriers on my own. I spent hours in stasis before father returned and well... Fixed me. Took me years to learn how to control it, and I am still not a master.”

He frowned. _That would explain her proficiency in creating Force shields, she was born with that gift. Even if she still has to learn a lot, I never saw anyone who can raise mental and physical barriers as powerful, as hers, save for the Emperor himself._

She sighed. “After the attack father decided to send us away for our safety. To Mirial, my mother’s home world. He knew he most likely won’t see us again.“

“I was taken by the Jedi shortly after our arrival there. My mother never married, she died two years later. I wasn’t allowed to pay my respects.” She snorted. “There is no emotion, there is peace. I was told that and left alone with my grief.”

Scourge nodded slowly. Now, knowing her background he could understand more of the complicated nature she hid beneath all the mental shields. He shook his head. “Who is your father?”

“Darth Marr.” There was no hesitation in her voice, just a hint of pride.

Scourge didn’t even try to hide his surprise. “What? From all of the Sith lords, HE is your father?”

She laughed quietly. “Surprised?”

“Does he know? “Scourge asked, still pondering all she revealed. Then he remembered. “The armour. I knew I had seen it before. Marr used a similar one when he was young. Before he joined the Dark Council.”

“Of course he knows. He always knew. He arranged a private meeting on Yavin.“ She shook her head. “Said he watched me since I killed Darth Angral but I think he kept tabs on me for much longer.”

“He gave me this armour, resized and refitted. I wasn’t sure if I should accept...“ She giggled. ”Imagine what Master Satele would say if I started to parade in it around the Republic camp. I hid it on Yavin, close to our base and retrieved it now, just before the events with the Force ghost.”

“I accepted who I am.“ She touched her new tattoos. “And I intend to wear it from now.”

Scourge winced. He knew there was something off about her story and he was certain there was much more she kept unspoken. _That will have to wait._ He thought. He didn’t want to push her further in that matter. _Not tonight._

“Your father, he was already a Dark Council member when he met your mother.“ Scourge pointed.

“Yes.“ She confirmed. “He wedged the war against the Republic, we seldom saw him. But every moment he could spare he spent with us.“ She smiled. Clearly, she treasured those little memories.

Scourge hugged her tightly. He felt prevailed she shared them, but even for him it was hard to imagine Darth Marr as a father. “He never married, you know that?”

She nodded. “I know.”

“I am surprised he hasn’t kept you and trained to be his apprentice.“ Scourge mused. “He must have recognised your potential. He would be unstoppable with you by his side... You will be sitting in the Dark Council by now.“ He finished darkly.

She shrugged. “Nothing happens by accident. If he did that we won’t be here, together. Maybe your vision was just a part of the bigger picture.”

Scourge went quiet, rethinking what she just said. Of course, she was right. If she became a Sith, she won’t be the one from his vision. But she ended up a Jedi through Marr’s choice... So maybe she was right, maybe his vision was just a part of a bigger plan. He sighed inwardly and asked instead.

“What about your sister? Is she a Jedi?” He nuzzled her ear.

Aenyeth purred quietly. “No, she is not Force sensitive. Not enough to wield a lightsaber anyway. She lived with mother’s family for some time. Then she left Mirial to make a name for herself.”

It was clear that she won’t tell more about her sibling. _I wonder who her sister is._ Scourge contemplated.

She stretched. “You now know more about me than anyone. It is only fair if you return the favour.”

Scourge shook his head. “I will tell you about my past if that interests you. But not tonight.”

Aenyeth made a disappointed noise. “You are cheating. Again.”

He laughed. “I promise. It’s already late and I have lived much longer than you.”

She yawned. “True... We will be docking with Marr’s flagship in a few hours.”

She shifted in Scourge’s arms making herself more comfortable and murmured. “Sleep well.“ She closed her eyes. _Why is it so hard?_

Before he drifted into sleep, he pondered for a moment what other surprises she was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).  
> Any comments/questions are welcome :)  
> I used this as reference about Mirialan culture: https://malgus-rp.enjin.com/mobile/forum/viewthread/m/46474106/id/31208123-lorefanlore-mirialan-culture-info  
> My JK was born in 3666 BBY, which makes her 29 years old. :)  
> Marr was 36 years old when Aenyeth was born.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth is my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).  
> Any comments/questions are welcome :)

_"Why do you hurt me so bad It would help me to know_  
 _Do I stand in your way_  
 _Or am I the best thing you’ve ever had"_  
 _Love is a battlefield by Pat Bentar_  
  
Scourge was sitting at the edge of their bed. His face cold and emotionless, red eyes empty. He clenched a small, metal pendant in his hand.

 _Trust me._ Her whisper echoed in his mind. He gritted his teeth.

Kira’s voice sounded from the corridor. “Scourge? We are about to leave the hyperspace. I will contact the Republic and then we will jump straight back to Marr’s coordinates.”

Scourge didn’t answer.

Kira emerged in the doorway. “Scourge? What the hell!?” She shouted when she saw Sith’s face.

His voice was apathetic. ”She is gone.”

Kira jumped over to him. ”What are you talking about?“ She demanded.

Scourge opened his hand.

Kira eyed the medallion suspiciously. “What is this?”

“A farewell. She won’t be back. I saw it...“ He hesitated. “I saw flashbacks of her vision.”

Kira furrowed her brows. “What vision?”

“She had a vision in this damned temple on Yavin. Keep it a secret for us. From me.“ He hung his head and went quiet.

Kira’s face tightened. “Of course... “ She murmured. “I was blind.”

Scourge exhaled slowly. “So was I.”

Kira sat next to the Sith and turned her face away, looking at the wall. “She and you... You know, you are close.”

Scourge stiffened, his voice flat. “What is your point?”

Kira sniffed and looked back at Sith’s face. Her eyes tearful. “Can you feel her?”

He slowly nodded. “Yes.”

Kira whispered. “I can barely feel her presence.“ She covered her eyes with her hands. “What are we going to do?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. We should go back and check on Marr’s ship, but it’s already too late. I know what awaits there. Destruction. Death.“ He shook his head. “She is gone.”

Kira gulped and wiped eyes with the back of her hand. “Then we will go after her.”

Scourge didn’t answer.

“Scourge?“ Kira nagged him.

His voice was shaky and distant. “She is suppressing our bond. Cutting herself out...“ For the first time in their time together Kira saw pain in Sith’s eyes, felt his agonising suffering radiating through the Force.

“I can’t stand it.” _Forgive me._ Fading voice in his mind. He buried face in his hands, a sob tore from his throat.

 _How deep was that bond between them if he’s falling apart?_ Was that what she thought it was? _Was he in love...?_ Kira was petrified seeing him crumbling into pieces. It took all her strength to gather herself. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ She breathed steadily.

She placed hand on Scourge’s shoulder. “Scourge, listed to me. She would never ever hurt you without a purpose. There must be a reason behind her actions.“ Kira clenched her jaw.

Scourge voice was hoarse. “Leave me alone.”

“No, I won’t.“ Kira shook her head. She started again. “Please, let me help you.”

Scourge jumped on his feet and snapped. “Save your Jedi tricks for others.“ He stormed out of the room.

Kira signed. She felt disheartened and scared, but she knew her friend. She believed whatever pushed Aenyeth to act this way it must have been important. _Like life or death important._ Kira thought grimly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. But no matter how hard she tried she can only feel a distant, fading echo of Aenyeth’s presence. And even that was shrouded in darkness and strangely disfigured.

Kira inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. “Let’s check on Marr’s ship... Then I will deal with Scourge.“ She murmured to herself, making her way to the cockpit. “If he somehow was able to glimpse into this damned vision, we may find some clues.“ She tried to encourage herself.

* * *

Scourge was right.

The moment they emerged from the hyperspace it became clear they were too late. _If she didn’t order us to leave, we will be now floating in pieces._ Kira thought gloomily.

She, Rusk and Doc looked through the cockpit windows at what just a few hours ago was Darth Marr’s task force. All seven ships destroyed, scrap metal drifting in the cold space. They couldn’t even make any parts of the flagship, a Terminus class destroyer. The invaders were gone.

Doc swallowed heavily. “There won’t be many survivors. If any...“ He looked at Kira.

Kira shook her head. She was hoping that at least some of the crew members were able to board the escape pods. “We should look for any life signals.“ Just when she finished a small ship emerged from the hyperspace.

“We have a company.“ Rusk quickly ran a check. “D5-Mantis patrol class craft.“ He looked at his companions. “A bounty hunter? Here?”

Kira furrowed her brows. “Let us see what they want.” She opened the channel. “Unidentified patrol craft, this is Jedi knight Kira Carsen from the Republic vessel Chimera. Identify yourself.”

The answer made them all jump in shock. “I know who you are. We need to meet. In person. Sending coordinates now.“ A woman’s voice said through the static. Aenyeth’s voice. “Do not tarry.“ The transmission ended and the bounty hunter ship jumped back into hyperspace.

All three of them looked at each other in silent astonishment. Doc was again first to speak. ”Was that...?”

Kira shook her head. “No.”

Doc scratched his head. “I would bet my year pay it was her voice.”

Kira sighed. “Voice, yes.“ She looked helplessly at the two men.

Loud beeping noise broke the consternation.

“Republic Valor class cruiser just emerged from hyperspace. It is The Dauntless, master Satele Shan flagship. More ships inbound.“ Rusk reported.

Kira nodded. “We will leave the rescue to them.“ She programmed new coordinates and let the computer calculate the jump. She launched the hyperspace engines the second it was done. The debris and stars disappeared, replaced with long streaks of blue light. “Lets meet with this mysterious bounty hunter.”

Rusk cast her a sombre look. “You should talk to Scourge.”

Kira ran hands through her hair and nodded with a heavy sight. “You are right.”

* * *

Scourge was in the cargo bay.

He sat in the far away corner, his head bowed, eyes closed. His fingers tightened around the pendant she left for him. Images from last night were flashing through his mind. Aenyeth lowering her lightsaber guard when he had an upper hand. _I trust you._ Her voice ringing in his head. His fingers touching her triangle shaped tattoos. _My memory of you._ Now it all made sense.

“Nuyak Chwûq. Raihzoksh nu zain za myjir ba qyâsiknolak.“ He whispered for a second time in his long life. He said it to her last night but hesitated when she asked for a meaning. He worried the commitment would scare her, worried it was too early for him as well. And now it was too late.

He wasn’t sure how long he spent in one position, dwelling in memories, hopelessly trying to reach out for her. Kira’s voice brought him back to reality. “Scourge.“

The young Jedi sat in meditation position in front of him, her whole body radiating soft, warm light. “We need you. She needs you.”

He opened eyes and looked at the woman but said nothing.

Kira sighed and prepared herself. “This vision of hers, how you were able to see it? Tell me what you saw. Please.“ She begged.

“I don’t think I can.“ He shook his head. It was too difficult. “When I picked up the medallion she left... She put much more into it than she intended to.”

“Let me see it.“ Kira insisted. “We don’t have many clues.” She expected him to refuse the request, but he just nodded gloomily and allowed her to glimpse into his mind.

_A lonely woman was walking along the path through the rugged, grey landscape, slowly fading with every step. Two shadows followed her. One belonged to the Jedi, the other to Vitiate._

Kira stiffened. _This is bad._ “She thought. “Scourge. You know the nature of the Force visions. The emotions can cloud them... “ She gulped, not exactly sure what she wanted to say. She tried again. “Visions are not absolute, the future is always in motion. We can’t give her up, we can’t leave her alone.”

Sith’s voice was brittle. “The future is shaped by the past.”

Kira desperately tried to find something to lift his spirit up, to redirect his thoughts. “ Look, I know it is hard, but dwelling in memories won’t help. We need to find out who wiped out Marr’s fleet. She is not dead, and they must have taken her when they retreated.”

“So, you have turned the ship back. How long have I been sitting here?“ Scourge asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

She hesitated briefly. “Long enough. You were right.“ She swallowed. “The fleet is destroyed.”

“When she commanded me to go. I couldn’t resist. Her voice. I never heard her speaking like that.“ Kira’s face visibly whitened. “We will be most likely dead if she hasn’t sent us away.”

Scourge was silent.

Kira carefully chose her next words. “When we jumped there, we were approached by a bounty hunter ship. They arrived a short while after us.“ She touched Sith’s shoulder. “They want to meet. I think.“ She nervously ran her other hand through her hair and corrected herself. “I know it has something to do with Aenyeth.“ She didn’t mention the woman sounded like her friend. There was no point, it was not Aenyeth and Scourge’s sanity was in bad enough shape already.

Scourge jerked his head and slowly rose from the floor. _Maybe your vision was just a part of the bigger picture._ He looked gravely at the Jedi. “I will never give her up. Let us see what they know.”

Kira nodded and got to her feet. “Glad we are on the same page. We are already on our way.”

Scourge arched his brow stalk in an unspoken question.

“Rishi.“ Kira shrugged. “We are going to Rishi.”


	7. Chapter 7

12 hours earlier.

  
Aenyeth stopped at the ship's entrance and turned to face Kira. “Keep your eyes open. Any signs of trouble and I want you out of here. Don’t hesitate. Is it clear?”  
  
“Do you expect problems?” Kira thought that her friend was unusually serious. She also donned the full set of her new black armour, including the headpiece. Still, can’t be careful enough around the Imperials. Kira thought and poked Aenyeth’s breastplate with her finger. “Are you sure it is safe to wear it? It looks very... Ah. Sith-ish.”  
  
Aenyeth sighed theatrically. “Don’t worry I won’t grow a pair of tentacles. Besides I don’t have another set I can wear.” She observed.  
  
The young Jedi threw her hands in the air. “I hear you. Just be careful. Do you really have to go alone?”  
  
“Yes. Darth Marr was clear. Although I may call for your assistance, be prepared.”  
  
Kira nodded. “Aye boss.”  
  
Aenyeth stepped through the ship air lock, door closing behind her with a hiss. She hesitated for the heartbeat, glancing over the shoulder at the ship. Will I see them again? She thought darkly. She took a deep breath to calm herself and marched the short corridor to the tall hangar.  
  
“Welcome Battlemaster. Darth Marr is awaiting you in the war room. I trust you know the way?” The Imperial officer greeted her.  
  
“I do, thank you.” Aenyeth nodded and moved swiftly through destroyer corridors. After a few minutes she found herself in the medium size room, occupied by four computer stations and a big table with a holomap display. It was guarded by two Imperial soldiers.  
  
“Leave us.” Darth Marr’s voice echoed from the durasteel walls. Guards moved outside, the door closing behind them with the hiss. They were alone.  
  
Aenyeth moved around the table to face the Sith. She removed her helmet and inclined her head. “Darth Marr. Father.”  
  
For a heartbeat Marr was motionless and silent. Then he took off his mask and looking at her lowered his head slightly, his voice inscrutable “Aenye.”  
  
At the first sight they were nothing alike. Slim, green skinned Mirialan woman and tall, powerfully built, older human. A Sith and a Jedi. The only thing that gave away their blood connection were their eyes. Amber in colour, they mirrored each other down to the pattern of red sparks around the irises.  
  
“The armour fits well.” He observed, his still handsome face emotionless.  
  
Aenyeth swallowed heavily. “Father. I need to ask you to teach me how to suppress the Force bond.”  
  
Marr’s eyes gave nothing away, but he fitted his mask back. “And why should I do that?”  
  
“I told you what I have seen.” She looked away. “I don’t want him to suffer.”  
  
“Him? So it’s not your Jedi sidekick.” He snarled. “Who is it?” Marr demanded, his voice a cold command.  
  
She glared at the Sith and snapped. “Save this tone for your minions.”  
  
A heavy silence fell upon the room, two of them regarding each other. Marr broke it first. “You are aware of the consequences.”  
  
She nodded. Years ago she shared a Force bond with him. A different kind perhaps and not so deep, still it was a strong connection. Marr severed it after he sent them to Mirial, action that left her shaken for weeks. They never tried to rebuild that, it was safer this way. Will he ever forgive me? She thought with a heavy heart.  
  
Darth Marr observed her in silence. At last he spoke. “It’s the former Emperor’s Wrath, isn’t it? You have strong feelings for him.”  
  
She didn’t answer.  
  
“You should guard your thoughts better, daughter.” He warned her.  
  
Aenyeth looked at her father. “Will you teach me or not?”  
  
He sighed. “Very well. But you will not save him the suffering.”  
  
She sniggered. “Yes, tell me about that.”  
  


* * *

  
Two hours later Aenyeth and Darth Marr were standing side by side at the destroyer’s bridge.

“A week ago our outpost was destroyed in this sector. Data we received matched with what we were able to scramble from what little intelligence we got after the attack on Korriban. It is not a coincidence.” Marr’s voice was grim. “I have informed Master Satele Shan, she is on her way here.  
  
Aenyeth looked through the bridge viewports at the stars beyond. They were on the fringes of the known galaxy, the Wild Space lie before them. What dwelled there, not many people really knew, it was still an uncharted part of space.  
  
Then she felt it, her hand unconsciously reached for the lightsaber. “He is coming.” Her voice was husky.  
  
“I can’t feel him. Are you certain?” Marr crossed arms over his chest.  
  
The alarms rang through the ship, beating her in answering the question.  
  
“Darth Marr, we have a contact. Small object, a probe.” One of the officers reported.  
  
“Destroy it.” Marr ordered without the hesitation. He looked at his daughter. “You are right.”  
  
Before he had time to say anything else the space in front of their small armada filled with a grid of strange looking, alien ships. They immediately opened the fire.  
  
“Boarding pods!” Woman’s voice shouted through the howling of the sirens and sound of explosions. The floor shaken underneath their feet.  
Aenyeth turned around and briskly moved to the bridge doors. She stopped there for a moment. “Take us out. I will deal with pods.”  
  
If the Republic won’t show now, it is lost. She thought darkly, advancing quickly through the corridors. It was an eerie scenery, flooded in red lights and filled with smoke. Loud blasts bounced from durasteel walls, echoing across the ship.  
  
She commed Kira. “Get out of here.”  
  
Jedi’s response was immediate and painfully predictable. “Not going to happen without you on board.”  
  
Aenyeth raised the voice to be heard over the explosions, her tone commanding, a mirror of her fathers. “It is an order Kira. Get to safety and contact the Republic.” She could feel Kira’s consternation. “Go!” She switched the comm off and pocketed it.  
  
The moment she did it it rang. “I will kill Kira.” She murmured and answered it. “There is no time for discussion Kira!” The amused voice that responded didn’t belong to her friend’s. “Oh. Have I interrupted something?”  
  
“Oyala, you chose the time poorly.” Aenyeth stopped for a moment and peered into the tall corridor. There were skytroopers at the other end, four of them.  
  
Woman’s voice was grim. “That is my specialty sister. I need to meet with you, with both of you. I am on my way. Wait, are these explosions in the background?”  
  
Aenyeth clenched her jaw. “We are under attack, stay clear from us.”  
  
Oyala just laughed. “Staying out of trouble? Me? Never.” Her voice became serious. “It’s important. Just hold on there!“ She disconnected.  
  
Damn her. Aenyeth swore under her breath and jumped at the first skytrooper, slashing it in half with one swift move of her lightsaber. The other three didn’t put much of the fight either, falling quickly into pieces.  
  
“The enemy is breaching the engineering deck. Meet me there.” Marr’s voice rang from her comlink.

* * *

The Republic didn’t show. Aenyeth and Marr stood in the generator control room, the ship falling apart around them. Marr’s cold rage washed over her mind. _We lost._

“We need to save as many lives as we can.” Aenyeth opened the ship wide communication channel. “Attention. Shields are failing. Evacuate now. I repeat. Evacuate now.” She switched it off and faced her father.  
  
“So be it.” Marr’s voice was ominous.  
  
The ship shook violently, the floor under their feet rapidly tilted. She tripped over debris and losing the balance collapsed at the back. With a screeching noise pieces of the metal frame fell from the ceiling, pinning her to the floor. Gathering all her strength Aenyeth concentrated, reaching for the threads of Force connection bonded her to Scourge. With her heart screaming in pain she severed as many links, as she dared, suppressing the remaining ones.  
  
 _Forgive me._ Was her last thought before her mind clouded and she slipped into cold darkness.  
  


* * *

  
Aenyeth stood in the throne room high above the planet surface. Marr’s lifeless body lie at her feet. She lifted head and looked at the Valkorion. Grief was a luxury she could not afford now. The Emperor made a gesture with his hand, handcuffs suppressing connection to the Force slid from her wrists and dropped onto the floor.  
  
“Kneel.” The Emperor commanded.  
  
She blinked and shook her head. “I bowed to you once. Your tricks won’t work on me again.” She stared straight at him.  
  
Valkorion eyed her up with mild interest. “You changed.” He observed. “There is power hidden in you, strength far beyond Jedi and Sith narrow comprehension.” He turned his back at her and looked through panoramic windows at the stars beyond. “Leave us.” He ordered.  
  
The room emptied, the door closed with the loud slam. She was alone with Valkorion and Arcann. The immortal Emperor turned back to her. “I always loved the stars.”  
  
“Maybe if I throw you into one it will finally kill you.” Aenyeth snarled.  
  
He laughed. “You won’t be the first one to try. Although you may be the only one to succeed.” He made a step toward her. “Join me.”  
  
Arcann visibly winced.

She held his cold stare in silence, her thoughts and emotions suppressed behind the strongest mental shields she could muster.  
  
Valkorion looked at her, his voice smooth as silk. “Join me and there won’t be any limits to the power you can gain.” He clenched his fist. “You are destined for greater things, I see it now. You surpassed the Jedi and Sith teachings already. I can show you how to transcend the death itself. Together we will shape this galaxy into the greatest empire in history. It will be eternal.” He extended his hand to her.  
  
Aenyeth inhaled slowly and let the Force wash away her emotions. When she spoke her voice was calm and detached. “I will rather die than join you Vitiate.”  
  
He grimaced. “Death wish it is. Such a shame.” Purple sparks danced at his fingertips.  
  
When he struck with lightning she was prepared. Slipping deep into the Force currents, she bound them around herself as tightly, as she could and bit her lips waiting for the impact.  
  
Tempest of the purple energy clashed violently with her shimmering shield, releasing a lethal wave that caught Arcann off guard and sent him to the floor. Aenyeth wasted no time and called his lightsaber to her hand.  
  
 _There is only the Force.  
  
_ In one smooth move she impaled the immortal Emperor with the buzzling yellow blade.  
  
“I am taking you with me.” She snarled through the clenched teeth.  
  
Powerful, invisible blast hit her chest, stole the breath and threw her through the room, shattering all the Force barriers she rose. Just before she blacked out she heard Vitiate dry laugh echoing in her mind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kira and Scourge were walking through the dense jungle of Sky Ridge Island on Rishi. The coordinates they received from the bounty hunter pointed at the small village in the middle of the island, the very same one they used as their base during the campaign against Revanites.  Scourge sighed. It feels like ages ago. He glanced at his companion. Young Jedi knight moved swiftly, her jaw clenched, bright aura radiating anticipation mixed with uneasiness. _Whoever they are, they better have a good reason to call us here._ He thought darkly.   
  
It took them ten days to get to Rishi. Far too long and they both were hoping it wasn’t too late and the bounty hunter was still waiting for them. They stopped in front of the small hut at the outskirts of the village.  
  
Kira eyed the structure. “I think this is the place.”  
  
“Better late than never. What took you so long?” Aenyeth’s voice came from behind.  
  
Scourge frozen.  
  
Kira turned, her hand on the lightsaber hilt.  
  
The owner of the voice was a few metres away, leaning against the tall palm, her arms crossed at the chest.  
  
Kira swallowed. “Scourge.” She felt his torment, the searing pain radiating through the Force. _How can he stand pain like this?_ She marvelled.  
  
Scourge turned very slowly. It was not his lover.  
  
The human woman was all clad in Mandalorian armour, save for the helmet which lie at her feet. She bent down, picked it up and motioned the hut. “We have to talk.”  
  
Kira and Scourge exchanged shocked looks and followed inside.  
  
The abode was sparingly furnished, just a small table with crooked chairs, a few wooden chests and two simple beds. One of the chairs was occupied by the blonde man in Mandalorian armour, he swiftly got to his feet when he saw the newcomers. Kira and Scourge walked to the table and stopped there.  
  
The Mandalorian woman eyed them with interest. “I think introductions are in order. I know who you...”  
  
Scourge bluntly broke in. “You are Aenyeth’s twin sister.”  
  
“What?!” Kira’s eyes went round.  
  
Woman extended her hand. “Oyala.” She nodded in the direction of her companion. “Torian.”  
  
Kira looked dumbfounded at Oyala. “What?” She glanced at Scourge. “Sister?”  
  
Scourge shrugged his shoulders. He found it out a night before Aenyeth disappeared and although he knew close to nothing about her twin sister, he guessed it when he heard the woman’s voice. Right after he recovered from the shock.  
  
Oyala smirked. “I gather that she didn’t share much about her family.”  
  
Kira shook her head, her face expression a mixture of disbelief and suspicion. Scourge didn’t blame her. The sisters looked nothing alike, Oyala was human, Aenyeth was Mirialan and if he didn’t know better he would never guess they were so closely related.  
  
“Well, there you go.” Oyala shrugged and pointed to the chairs. “Have a sit.”  She placed a small, electronic device at the middle of the table and pushed a few buttons. It started buzzing quietly, two small diodes flashing green in repetitive, looped patterns. Scourge knew what it was. A jamming device, sophisticated one for that.  
  
“This place should be remote enough, but better safe than sorry.” Oyala gestured to the device. “I got it from my friend in Imperial Intelligence, if anyone tries to ear drop on us... Tough luck.”  Oyala went quiet for a moment, when she spoke her voice was shaky. “I was on my way to meet with Aenye and Darth Marr when the attack happened. We arrived too late...“ She looked helplessly at Torian. “Aenyeth stopped answering my calls and when I saw Chimera out there I decided to contact you.”  
  
She blinked a few times and looked at Kira and Scourge. “I am not Force sensitive, but I have a recurring dream that started about a month ago. It’s not just another nightmare.” Oyala shook her head.  
“It’s always the same, every damn night. I didn’t want to talk with Aenye about it through holo, now its too late. Maybe you will be able to shed some light on it. Maybe it will be helpful. Somehow.” She swallowed heavily.  
  
Scourge furrowed his brow stalks. “What is it about?”  
  
Oyala took a deep breath and drank some water from the mug, then she closed eyes. “Huge throne room is suspended high above the planet below. Aenye half kneels at the floor, she has a yellow lightsaber in her hand, her eyes are glowing white. The body of the older, bearded man lies at the steps leading to the throne, a huge wound in his chest.“ She bit her lips, her hand clenched on the mug. “I hear a dry laugh. The man stands up.”  
Oyala’s face visibly paled. “Aenye jumps and impales him with the lightsaber, he falls, laughs and rises. It repeats over and over again... Then, just before I wake up I see a different place. A forsaken, grey planet, a Pureblood Sith stands between the ruins and he laughs in the same voice as the man Aenye fights.”  
  
Oyala took a deep breath, opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Torian. The man quickly moved behind her and placed hand on her shoulder.  
  
Scourge pondered at what he just heard. He was certain it wasn’t just a nightmare. Oyala was clearly close to her sister, Force sensitive or not the dream was not an accident. And it started to occur about the same time they visited Yavin. He lifted his head up and noticed that Kira, Oyala and Torian were all looking at him expectedly.  
  
“This Sith you saw, can you remember any details about him, about this place?” He frowned, something rang the bells in his head.  
  
Oyala shook her head. “Not much. He looks different than any Pureblood I saw, his torso and face are covered with markings.” She shrugged. “He stands always in the same place, surrounded by ruins. I can’t tell what it is, but it looks ancient, walls are crumbling into dust. The whole place is grey, empty.” She visibly shook. “Like really empty, lifeless. I can’t explain.” She took a deep breath and glanced up at the blonde man standing next to her.  
  
Torian cleared his throat and looked at their visitors. “Any ideas what it is all about?”  
  
Kira’s comm rang loudly.  
  
She raised her brows and answered. “Rusk? Is it important? We are in the middle of something.”  
  
Rusk's voice was grave. “I am sorry master Jedi. The Republic was attacked today, you better see the news for yourself.”  
  
Kira’s face whitened. “Of course. Thank you.” She switched it off and looked terrified at Scourge.  
  
Oyala comm rang before Kira managed to say anything. She answered. “Yes, Lynn? We have a company.” She cast an apologetic look at Scourge and Kira.  
  
Melodic woman’s voice came from Oyala’s comm. “It’s important.” Oyala furrowed her brows. “Speak.”  
  
Woman at the other end of the communication channel sighed. “The Empire and the Republic were attacked simultaneously today. Attackers call themselves the Eternal Empire and claim that the person nicknamed the Outlander, who they associate with both Republic and Empire, assassinated their Emperor. They also claim Darth Marr is dead.”  
  
There was a long silence. “Oyala? Are you still there?” The woman enquired.  
  
“Yes.” Oyala swallowed heavily. “Yes, Lynn, I will contact you later.” She ended the transmission.  
  
Scourge bowed head and closed his eyes, he suspected who this Outlander was. He felt Kira’s hand on his shoulder and opened eyes, rubbing them hard. Nodding to her, he murmured. “Aenyeth.”  
  
Oyala crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. “Care to explain?”  
  
Kira and Scourge exchanged the heavy looks. When Scourge spoke his voice was distant. “Your sister had a vision, about the same time your dreams started. She kept it to herself...” He looked away for a moment and continued. “We only found it out after Marr’s armada was attacked and she sent us away.  
  
Kira broke in a shaky voice. “If we knew what she was about to face we would never leave her.” The young Jedi clenched her fists.  
  
Scourge looked straight at Oyala. “She must have seen herself killing Vitiate. This Eternal Empire your contact spoke, they must have attacked Marr’s fleet, destroyed it and taken both Marr and Aenyeth prisoners. I assume their Emperor was Vitiate indeed and that she managed to kill him. You saw it in your dream.” He clenched his jaw.  
  
Kira glanced at him with sorrow in her eyes then she looked back at Oyala. “They proclaimed Darth Marr dead, but there is nothing about Aenyeth or the Outlander. They must be the same person and she must be still alive. I can’t sense her presence, but I would feel if she died.” She looked away.  
  
Scourge nodded in agreement. Gaping emptiness replaced Jedi’s bright presence in his mind, but he knew she was somehow blocking their bond and she didn’t destroy it completely. He would know if she died. _Not that this helps._ He thought bitterly.  
  
There was a long silence. At last Oyala broke it. “What are we going to do? How does her vision connect to my dream?”  
  
Scourge shook his head. “When she killed the Emperor in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas only his body was destroyed. His spirit was severely crippled but survived. Now it seems that she killed him again and I assume she destroyed yet another vessel. Clearly something keeps him alive.” He furrowed his brows. “This Pureblood Sith from your dream, I don’t know who he is, but during my service as the Emperor’s Wrath I heard the rumours.”  
  
Oyala arched her brows. “What rumours?”

Scourge shrugged. “About the Emperor's true body. Only a few of his servants were privileged to know more. I noticed they travelled somewhere in regular intervals but before I managed to find out more your sister and her Jedi team stormed into Emperor’s Fortress and let themselves get captured...”

He grimaced, rubbed his eyes and continued. ”It is possible that Vitiate’s original body still exists, preserved somewhere. Maybe it is the place you saw in the dream.” He glanced at Oyala. “It is likely that as long as it remains intact he can’t be truly killed.” He finished grimly. There were too many guesses for Scourge’s likening. He didn’t voice his biggest worry aloud. If she destroyed yet another body, where Vitiate spirit flew? Was her vision true? Was she now his vessel?

Oyala’s brow knitted. “Kriff.”

Torian narrowed his eyes. “We will find her, cyar'ika .”

The Mandalorian woman sighed, rose from the chair and walked to one of the wooden chests. She took a few mugs and a bottle from it and turned back to Scourge and Kira. “I will find my sister. Dead or alive, she will return where she belongs. Whatever it takes.” She looked sternly at them.   
  
Oyala placed mugs on the table and filled them with dark fluid from the bottle she held. “Mandalorian ale, I need a drink.” She pointed to the beverage.  
  
Kira sniffed the offered drink and took a sip. It was pleasantly sweet. Scourge took the mug in his hands, but didn’t drink. He said instead. “I will see what I can find about this Sith from your dreams. About rumours I heard.” He emptied the mug in one big gulp.  
  
Kira tilted her head. “Don’t even think to go alone.” She cast an angry look at the Sith. “I am going with you, like it or not.”  
  
Scourge considered her words for a moment. She was a capable fighter, she was bright, she was one of Aenyeth’s closest friends and he could use help. He nodded. “I will take you, but we won’t be able to drag the rest of our crew along. We most likely have to visit places where they couldn’t follow.” He shook his head, he wasn’t sure where to start the search.  
  
Kira wrinkled her nose. “They won’t like it.”  
  
“Maybe.” Scourge snarled. “It’s not up for the discussion. I won’t be responsible for their deaths.” He got up to his feet. “We shouldn’t waste time.”  
  
Kira nodded and rose from the chair. She looked at Oyala. “Thank you for contacting us.” She shook her head. “I don’t think it will be a good idea to keep in touch. If you find her, when you find her... “ She hesitated.  
  
Scourge’s cold voice came from the door. “Tell the Jedi I will find her, when it’s over. We will find her.” He corrected himself and left the hut.  
  
Kira inclined her head. “May the Force be with you.” Then she turned and followed the Sith outside.  
  
Oyala and Torian looked at each other in silence. He spoke first. “Where to cyar'ika?”  
  
“Let’s see what Lynn knows about this Eternal Empire. If my sister lives, she will be kept there.”  
  
Torian nodded in agreement.

* * *

Scourge and Kira sat in the small cockpit of the shuttle they stole from Rishi. As Kira predicted, both Doc or Rusk weren’t thrilled to be left out of the search. But Rusk was a soldier, he had obligations to the Republic, and Doc was needed at the front lines. T7 stubbornly decided to embark on the search of his own. Neither of them could persuade the little droid otherwise.  They trusted Chimera to Rusk, it was a Republic vessel and it wasn’t safe to use it any longer. Scourge felt better when he left their old ship behind. It was not the same without his Jedi onboard and everything there painfully reminded him of her. _My Ember, what have you done?_ He asked himself bitterly.  
  
Kira sighed and glanced at the Sith Lord. “Where to then?”  
  
“Dromund Kaas.”  
  
She arched her brow.  
  
Sith shrugged. “We need to start somewhere. There are people there who may know a thing or two.” By the end of his time at the Sith Academy, he was considered to be a master in the art of interrogation. He hasn’t used these skills for quite a few years now and he was sure Kira won’t approve of his methods. But they needed to find a trail and he was prepared to use any means necessary to get them answers.  
  
“I may need to go alone. It will be hard to smuggle you around the Kaas city.” He cast her a dark look.  
  
Kira shrugged. “Probably.” She punched commands into the nav computer and reclined in the chair. “You didn’t tell Oyala everything you suspect.” It was not a question.  
  
S courge nodded. “No, she knows too little about the Force. It will be hard to explain, and I am not certain.”  
  
Kira sighed. “If Aenyeth killed the Emperor and somehow absorbed his spirit, what you saw of her vision makes sense.” She clenched her jaw, she didn’t like it any more than Scourge did.  
  
Sith looked through the cockpit viewports at the stars beyond. “I need to believe she is strong enough to resist him. Aenyeth and you were the only people I know that broke Vitiate’s control... And she is the only one I know able to raise mental shields powerful enough to be compared to Emperor’s.”  
  
He didn’t want to mention the cost of it. His Jedi proved to be resilient beyond any measures but keeping up her mind shielded from the Sith Emperor and maintaining her detachment from Scourge in the same time may be too much. How long it would take for her to snap he didn’t know.  _ Nuyak Chwûq. _ He thought bitterly.  __ Whatever it takes, however long it takes, I will find you.  
  
The shuttle shook and they jumped into hyperspace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the SWTOR game, but will diverge from canon in many places. Most characters belong to Bioware. Aenyeth and Oyala are my OC.  
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling errors (hopefully not many!).  
> Any comments/questions are welcome :)


End file.
